Many different scenarios exist in which one may wish to maintain an inventory of physical items. For example, a warehouse operator may wish to track stocked items, a retail store owner may wish to track retail inventory, an individual may wish to track household belongings, etc. In such cases, systems used to maintain inventories are often fairly basic. For example, a user-programmed spreadsheet maintained on a desktop computer may be used, or perhaps simply a paper logbook.